Hot Chocolate
by dinocade
Summary: When Gaige catches a cold, Axton decides to keep her company. Lame fluffy Axton/Gaige oneshot thing. Also Rated T for language.


"Ah – Ah – AH CHOO!"

You wipe your face against your arm, being that there weren't many tissues in the immediate area. You didn't really give a shit that it was gross.

You sigh, from where you sat on the balcony. You were pretty sure you were getting sick, which, kind of totally sucked, because you didn't have time for it! You were a Vault Hunter. You had missionzzz. And stuff. Not to mention, you NEVER get sick. So, when it randomly does happen, it's always shitty and awful.

"Thiiissss suuuucks." You whine, pretty much to yourself, staring down at Sanctuary's nightlife. Which mainly consisted of...The exact same thing daylife consisted of. Which meant, crazy people everywhere.

And you weren't gonna lie, you were totally one of them.

Just not tonight.

Everyone else was gone, out at Moxxi's, you were pretty sure. You'd kill to go down there, but your nose itched and your throat burned and your stomach was bubbling like a volcano and you really did not want it to erupt. Especially in public. Ew.

You drag yourself over to one of the beds, mumbling complaints into the pillow. This seriously sucked. Maybe it didn't seem like a big deal, but real talk, you NEVER got sick. And there was a reason for that. You were so sanitary, like, you have never not washed your hand or showered. And you try to stay away from gross things because, well, gross. You sigh, turning on your side, facing the boring blank wall. You let your eyes flutter closed, allowing yourself to drift away and -

"Gaige!"

You sit up suddenly, turning to see none other than...Axton? What was he doing back here?

"Whoa, hey there, homeslice," You say with a grin. You and Axton had this running gag that consisted of horribly idiotic nicknames for one another, "I thought you were out with everyone else."

He walks over, taking a seat on the ledge of the window, shrugging.

"Thought I'd come see my favorite girl. I think you were right, about the getting sick thing. You look terrible!" His face is one of surprise, like he didn't expect to say that, "No, wait. Not terrible like, 'Oh, Gaige, you're so ugly!', but more, 'Shit, you're looking ill.' But not ill, like cool. Ill like ill. That makes sense, right?"

You're not offended, like most people would probably be. You easily laugh it off, though you don't find it nearly as amusing as Axton's stumbling on words.

"God, you're a dork."

"It's my specialty, you know."

"Yeah, I definitely know." You nod, and you can't seem to wipe this grin off your face.

...

"So, what's going on down there?" You ask, gesturing to Moxxi's. You could just barely see the purple lighting from where you sat by the window once again, Axton at your side.

"Ah, just the usual. Some drunken Vault Hunters playing the slot machines and flirting with each other. You know."

"Whoa, whoa. Back it up. Who's flirting?"

"No one, no one," He insists, though he's smiling, like there's something he wants to say.

You give him a light nudge.

"Tell me!"

"Okay, okay," He pauses, "How do I phrase this..."

You wait eagerly.

And he's taking forever.

"Come on!"

"Alright! Serious impatience,"

"Anyways, I may or may not have accidentally gotten Maya wasted. Aaand last I saw she was getting pretty touchy-feely with Mr. Psycho."

"Krieg?"

He just nods, laughing.

"No way! That's crazy!" And now you're laughing and wow, you're glad he got here before you fell asleep because this is kind of one of the best conversations you've had in ages. And you're laughing so much, that you start coughing, uncontrollably for a bit. It's kind of gross, because it pretty much just sounds like raspy hacking nastiness.

"Hey there, you alright?" He asks, as his laughter begins to die down.

You clear your throat, nodding, and finally speaking.

"Yep! Just peachy." You sigh. He stares at you for a while before speaking.

"Okay. If you could have anything – And I mean anything – in the world right now...What would you want?"

You have to think about it for a while. Anything in the world? Maybe...To see your dad? No. Wait. That was outside the world. To...not be sick? Okay, no. If you weren't sick, you wouldn't be here laughing with Axton. Okay, yeah, you'd be at Moxxi's laughing with Axton, but something about that didn't feel quite so appealing. This was intimate and fun and really just great.

"I think...I think I'd want some hot chocolate." You finally decide.

"Hot chocolate?" He asks, and for a moment, you think he's going to laugh at you. But then he stands up, and jumps out the window. You stand up, peering over the balcony.

"Where are you going?" You call down.

"Just making a hot chocolate run. Sit tight, alright?"

...

"I can't believe you found some! And so fast! Where did you get it?" You ask, excitement all within your tone. You seriously can't believe it though! It's hot and chocolatey and perfect! You grip the handle of the mug as you take another sip – It was Axton's mug, actually. You recognized it as the one he always drank coffee from. Something about it being _his _just made it seem even better!

"I've got my ways," And he smiles. You do too, and you don't think you've ever smiled so much in one night. Your face even hurt a bit, but you didn't mind at all because you felt totally awesome!

Well, despite being sick, you did.

You finish the hot and yummy beverage in a final gulp, sighing happily and setting down the mug.

"Clearly, you like hot chocolate. Or am I wrong?"

"Nope, you're right," You say, flexing the fingers of your cybernetic arm, a habit of yours, "It's kind of funny. I haven't drank it since I got to Pandora but...I just really wanted it. You know? I mean, you asked what I wanted, out of anything in the world, and it was hot chocolate. That's kind of dumb, right?"

"Not at all. You made my job of getting you anything in the world easy, so."

"Shut up!" You say, sniggering. He joins in. Your laughter slowly dies out, and you're just looking at one another. It's not an awkward silence, or one of any discomfort. It's just nice. After saying so many words and having so many laughs, getting to sit in silence and look into his eyes was kind of nice.

You don't know who acted first. Which one of you had the thought originally, or which one of you put it into action. But suddenly, the both of you were leaning forward, towards each other, and your eye contact never broke. Your lips are mere inches away and suddenly -

"NIPPLE SALADS!"

You both back away, and after the crude yelling, you hear enormous bursts of laughter, clearly from Maya and Salvador. You're staring at Axton, and he's staring at you, and you're about to feel weird and freak out over what you were just about to do – But you can't because both of you are laughing too hard.

...

It doesn't take long for Axton to get everyone tucked in and passed out. It was honestly really funny, watching them mumble and moan in a slurred voice, about how really, they weren't tired, before falling asleep. They were just like kids. Zer0 stayed in the room for a bit, but only ended up leaving again. You're not really sure where he went.

When everyone else is asleep, Axton leans down next to your bed, where you had the blankets wrapped around you.

"Tired?" He asks.

"Yeah." You reply.

You don't process it, no, not until it's gone. But you know it happened. You had that eye contact again, that meeting of emerald and hazel, and suddenly, his lips were against yours. But just as suddenly as it happened, they were gone. You blink rapidly, because, holy shit, he kind of just kissed you!

Before you know it, he's across the room, shutting off the light.

"Goodnight, Gaige."

AN: ok this is badly written with tons of mistakes but i just reALLy wanted to write fluffy cute sick axton/gaige also hot chocolate so yeah dont take this too seriously its kinda just a drabble

ps ive barely played as krieg so i just used one of his actual quotes. i wasnt creative enough to make one up oops


End file.
